JP-A 5-246223 discloses an automotive axle suspension incorporating a laterally extending link and a control rod to restrain lateral displacement of an axle with a transverse beam. At one end, the lateral link is pivotally connected to a portion of the vehicle superstructure on the vehicle longitudinal centerline. The lateral link has an opposite end pivotally connected to a portion of the beam. The control rod is pivotally connected at one end to a portion of the lateral link and at an opposite end to a portion of the beam. An anisotropic resilient bushing is operatively connected between the opposite end of the lateral link and the beam to accommodate by internal flexure longitudinal displacement of the lateral link.
JP-A 6-262921 discloses a compact anisotropic resilient bushing operatively disposed between one end of a lateral link and a transverse beam of an axle suspension of the kind taught by JP-A 5-246223.
JP-A 7-125516 discloses an automotive axle suspension incorporating a lateral link to restrain lateral displacement of an axle. At one end, the lateral link is pivotally connected to a first portion of the vehicle superstructure. The lateral link has an opposite end pivotally connected to a second portion of a transverse beam of the axle. The lateral link has a longitudinal link axis that interconnects a center of articulation at the one end thereof and a center of articulation at the other end thereof. The center of articulation at the one end of the lateral link is placed rearwards as compared to the center of articulation at the other end of the lateral link. Viewing this arrangement in a top plan view of the vehicle, the link axis is oriented at an angle with respect to the beam. Under a force causing lateral displacement of the axle, the lateral link pivots about the first portion of the vehicle superstructure to exert a force on the beam in a direction to suppress compliance oversteer.